


Drunken Revalations

by peterickswhore



Series: Peterick One Shots [32]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Band Fic, Best Friends, Confusing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drinking, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Famous, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Nail Painting, Nail Polish, Naked Cuddling, Smut, Tour Bus, Tweeting, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 13:56:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17899388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterickswhore/pseuds/peterickswhore
Summary: Pete and Patrick's relationship is more than a little confusing





	Drunken Revalations

**Patrick's POV**

I'm so tired after our 5th week on tour and all I want to do is go to my bunk and sleep. Unfortunately when I get there Petes sitting cross legged and smiling at me.

"Hey Ricky" "What's up Pete?" "Can you paint my nails?" "Now? I really want to sleep Petey" "But you never wake up until sound check so you can't do it tomorrow, please"

Its impossible to try to say no so I crawl in my bunk with him and sit facing him. "What do you want me to do?" "Paint my nails black, people on twitter keep asking me to do it so I thought I would, it'll be badass"

He looks so excited so I take the bottle of nail polish he gives me and open it. My bunk will smell like paint for the next week but that'll give me an excuse to crawl into Petes bunk like he always does for me.

I take his hand and gently start painting his pinky black while Pete scrolls through twitter with his free hand. I've never done this before so I don't do a very good job but if Pete doesn't like it its his fault for getting me to do it.

Once I finish one hand I start on his other hand while Pete flaps his hand around to dry the nail polish. Soon I'm done with both hands but Pete lies his head in my lap and keeps flapping his hands to dry them. I'd love to go steal Petes bunk to get some sleep but I doubt he's going to let me go anywhere until his nails dry.

If anyone else did it I'd think it was dumb but it suits Pete with his terrible fashion sense and too much eyeliner. He makes it work like he does for everything so I don't mind too much about being stuck here with him.

When they're dry Pete sits up and holds his hands out to me, palms down "Look Ricky, it looks so cool" "It looks good on you, can I sleep now?" "No I wanna paint yours, we can be matching" "No way, its cute on you but it'd be lame if I did it" "Come on, we can be twins and it'll be so cute, please Ricky, I love you"

He knows I'm helpless when he starts pouting and saying he loves me so I groan and give him my hands. The black would be weird on me so I'm glad when he pulls another bottle out of his pocket. I don't think pink is my colour but hopefully no one will notice it so it'll be less embarrassing.

I've been in love with Pete since I met him and he knows that so I hate it when he blackmails me. Lately the crush has faded so I'm not an idiot with a celebrity crush anymore even if I still get jealous when he's with other people.

Petes hands holding mine feel nice so I lie back in the bunk and close my eyes while Pete starts on my nails. I can feel him pressed close to me and his warmth is nice so I have to fight not to fall asleep before he finishes.

I must drift off at some point because I jolt awake at the feeling of Pete kissing my knuckles. When he sees I'm awake he giggles and kisses me again before he pulls back "Your nails are done Ricky" "Thanks" "Can I stay here tonight? I've had nightmares and I need to sleep" "Yeah come here idiot, you can stay but you owe me for the nail painting" "I know, I really love you Ricky"

I'd love to say it back but when I say it I mean so I just let Pete crawl up to lie next to me and tangle our bodies together. We've been doing this for years every time Pete's upset or has nightmares so it feels natural for him to be here. Every time I've had a girlfriend it's felt wrong because I'm so used to Pete that I don't know what to do when its someone else. I don't know if Pete feels that too but he's been with more people than me so he's probably used to it.

Pete pushes his face against my neck and falls asleep, leaving me engulfed in Pete with his hot breath against my neck. Petes really warm so sleeping with him is like sleeping with a heater so it isn't always as nice as I hope. I can feel a bit of drool on my shoulder and Petes making my leg numb but its nice to be in bed with him even if it is hard to sleep.

I look at my nails and Pete definitely did a much better job than me. I got the nail polish all over his fingers but he did it really neatly so I think its actually really cute. I'd never tell Pete that but secretly I do like having Pete paint my nails.

Eventually I fall asleep and for once Petes still in bed with me when I wake up. I wrap an arm around him and try to tug him closer which luckily he lets me do. "Hey Petey" "Hey Rick, its only 11:30, I didn't think you'd be awake for another few hours" "Yeah but I am, why are you still here?" "I went and made coffee but I'm bored so I came back to wait with you"

His hand strokes along my thigh so I sigh and push my cold feet between his legs to warm them up. Pete leans in and kisses my cheek before picking his phone up again going into the camera "Come on, I need a picture of us" "I hate selfies" "It'll just be our hands silly, come here"

I'm hesitant but I let Pete link our fingers together and focus the camera on them. I do like the way our hands look together, Pete's tan hands with black nail polish look good connected with my pale hands with light pink nail polish. The contrast is hot and when Pete shows me the picture I smile and let him post it with the caption ' _Best Friend Nail Painting_ '

Instantly people start liking, retweeting and commenting so I look away while Pete scrolls through the comments. They all send gifs of freaking out, comments in full caps, heart emojis and questions of whether we're dating or not. I never post on twitter anymore but I know all the fans love it when Pete posts pictures with me so its funny.

I'm very open about the fact that I hate people talking about Peterick because I'm embarrassed about being in love with Pete. They ship us so much so I really wish that we could be a real thing. I would love it if all the smutty fanfictions they write about us could be real.

Pete laughs at how much everyone's freaking out and leans his head on my shoulder "You should tweet again, its fun to talk to you and read everyone's comments about our friendship" "I can't, it's too hateful and it's really not my thing" "I know, you should tweet something from my account though"

I can never resist Pete so I groan and nod "Fine, ask the fans if they want it though" "They do" "Tweet to ask if they like the idea and if it gets 250 retweets in the next 10 minutes then I'll tweet from your account" "Fuck yeah, I'll make 250 twitter accounts for myself if it gets you to do it" "Just tweet dumbass"

He takes quickly posts a tweet saying  _'If this gets 250 rts in the next 10 minutes Patrick will tweet you guys from my account_ '. The retweets start really quickly so by 8 minutes the tweets got almost 300 so I take Pete's phone and ignore his smirk.

I don't really know what to say so I turn Pete's camera towards the two of us and take a picture of me and Pete. It's not obvious that we're in the bunk together but Pete's arm around my shoulders is obvious. I guess if I can't beat them I might as well join them.

When I post the photo the retweets come in even faster so I scroll through the comments and reply to a few. As always there's too many Peterick questions so I ignore them and give the phone back to Pete when I get bored.

He sends another tweet saying I'm not going to reply to any more tweets then we get up to get coffee.

Once we've both got coffee and I'm feeling a lot more alive we go back to my bunk and Pete curls against me "Thank you Lunchbox" "For the tweeting?" "Yeah and the nail painting and letting me stay the night" "No problem and you still owe me for the nails" "What do you want?" "Buy me alcohol when we stop, we can get drunk tonight" "Can't you buy it for yourself?" "Yeah but I like expensive stuff so I want you to buy me some" "What do you want?" "Maybe get me some wine and beer and vodka to keep on the bus" "Am I your sugar daddy or something?" "Only if you want to be, you're hot, rich and older than me so you'd be a great sugar daddy"

Pete complains a bit but he gets his phone and wallet and gets off the bus to buy me my alcohol. When he gets back he sneaks past Andy and Joe and we stash it under my bunk. It's not really a secret but me and Pete like to get drunk by ourselves so we don't want to share. When we get drunk Joe usually drinks with us and Andy likes to be there to make sure we don't do anything stupid. That's nice but I want time to drink with Pete not with the whole band, I want time with my best friend.

As soon as we've all had dinner me and Pete get the wine from under my bed and go to the back room. There's a big queen bed so we can lock the door and spread out on bed while Pete opens the top of the wine. It's relatively sound proof so hopefully Andy and Joe will think we're writing or Pete's having a bad time and we want to be alone.

Pete's always been able to drink a more than me so as we work through the bottle he takes much bigger drinks than me. By the time its empty I'm giggling, totally drunk and Pete's less drunk but hands are all over me so he's definitely not sober.

He always gets physical when he's drunk so I let him do what he wants and kiss his neck when he gets close to me. Getting drunk with him is fun because it usually ends up with us getting naked and making out. We've never gone further but kissing him is always nice and its even nicer when we're too drunk to worry about consequences.

This times no different so I let Pete strip me and himself with shaky hands and place sloppy kisses on my face. Pete's usually a pretty great kisser but he gets sloppy when he's drunk and its hot because it means he's all over me.

He takes his time kissing down the chest and makes a hickey on my stomach before sliding back up. Despite not having any myself, I love Pete's tattoos. I kiss my way around his ring of thorns while my hands run over the place where I know his bartskull tattoo is.

Pete's always less drunk than me and I remember everything in the morning so he must as well but we've never talked about it. I'm too scared because I know Pete doesn't feel the same as me but I don't know why he's never asked about it. Maybe its something he does with all his friends but after so many years I thought we'd have talk about it at least once.

Pete's hands drive me crazy so before long I'm sweaty and fully hard and have to push Pete off me before I do something stupid. I've tried jerking him off before but he always stops me so I don't bother and I have to try to ignore how hard I am.

When he's drunk Pete can either be a ball of energy, a slut or depressed and this time he's a ball of energy. He jumps around the room singing random songs until I pull him back onto the bed before Andy and Joe hear him.

We're both giggling so I let Pete cuddle me close and kiss at the sweet spot beneath my ear. He knows what drives me crazy and as much as I hate it when he does this on stage, when we're alone its the best thing ever.

"Fuck Patrick you have the best ideas" "Yeah I do don't I?" "Yeah, you're the best, we should drink together more, its fun" "We do it all the time" "When we're with Andy and Joe we have to behave ourselves but when its just you and me its perfect. We can do anything and I can tell you anything, you're my best friend Rick, I fucking love you"

I link our hands together and kiss each of his black nails before I pull his arm around my waist and lie my head on his bicep. For a few minutes I kiss at all the ink I can reach then look up at his face and smile "You're my best friend too Petey, if you keep buying me alcohol I'll keep getting drunk with you" "Fuck yeah, I'm going to have to start sleeping with rich people to get money for your fancy alcohol" "Fuck off you little slut, you're mine"

I'm not in control of my mouth anymore but Pete just laughs and kisses my neck "I'm yours Lunchbox, other people fuck me but I belong to you" "If we fucked would you top of bottom?" "I am a whore so I like to be fucked and you have a really nice dick. I would like to be your first though, I have a pretty nice cock as well and seeing you naked and moaning under me would be nice"

He might just be talking hypothetically but its hot to hear him talking about having sex with me.

"So which one?" "I think I'd fuck you Rick, I want to be your first" "I'm not a virgin" "Have you ever bottomed? Have you ever been with anyone except a woman?" "No, I've gotten blowjobs from guys in bars a couple of times but that's all" "Sweet innocent Pattycakes, I'll make your first time so good"

Loosing my virginity to him seems like such a nice idea even though I'm scared of it. Pete's been my best friend for so many years and I know he'll take care of me so he's the only man I could imagine giving myself to. There's been a lot of times over the years when I could have given my virginity but its always been Pete. No one else knows me and my body like Pete does, its always been him.

I don't want to go to sleep yet because I'll have a killer hangover in the morning. I'm glad when Pete fumbles out his phone and turns the camera on us. "Kiss me" "Why?" "For twitter, they want Peterick so I'll give them it" "You kiss me, you're the clingy one who can't keep his lips off me"

If I kiss him it'll be a huge thing but Pete's Pete so no one will even care. There's loads of videos and photos of him kissing me, hugging me and grinding against me so another photo isn't a big deal.

Even when I'm drunk the most important thing to me is hiding my love for Pete. I'm willing to do a lot of things to make sure the fans don't know and Pete especially doesn't know.

When Pete presses his lips to my cheek to take a picture I close my eyes to make it look like I'm asleep. Pete looks at the photo and huffs angrily "Don't close your eyes, it makes me look like I'm molesting you in your sleep" "You can molest me any day Petey" "Shut up, open your eyes and look sexy"

He kisses me hard on the mouth then pulls back and kisses me on the cheek to take a picture. This time I'm looking at the camera and its obvious I'm drunk but I hope its not obvious how turned on I am. I don't care if Pete sees me looking like a horny slut but I'd rather not have a picture on the internet of me giving the camera sex eyes.

When Pete posts it I'm nervous but Pete puts his phone away and cuddles me so I lie my head on his shoulder and try to relax. Its already done and there's no way to take the photo off the internet now. I'll just have to deal with it and if people start assuming things there's nothing I can do.

If we need to we can always play it off as us being drunk and having no idea what we're doing. Pete kissing me is no new thing so we can say we were trashed and Pete kissed me like he does all the time. He's stupid and affectionate so him kissing me when he's drunk probably won't be a big deal.

Pete's mouth bites at the tender skin of my neck until he starts to go too high and I have to push him back. Hickey's are nice but not when you're on tour and people are taking pictures of you every time you step outside. No one's seen me with any girls so it'd be pretty easy for people to assume it was someone in the band or crew who made the hickey's. After the picture with Pete and the fact that we spend most of our time together it won't be hard for people to assume it was him.

"Pete you know you can't leave marks where I can't hide them" "But you're mine, I want to claim you" "Not where people will see, do it in the places where only you're allowed to see" "But then if you go home with a girl they won't know you belong to someone until you're already naked" "I won't go home with girls, I'm yours"

Pete gives me his huge smile and kisses me again hard until I push him off me and grab for his phone "Pete can you tell we're naked in the photo?" "No, they can see we're shirtless but not naked" "Shit shit shit, I don't want shirtless pictures out there, I can't deal with the hate" "People can only see your shoulder, everything else is for my eyes only"

I'm panicking and I'm considering deleting the photo before too many people see but Pete takes his phone from my hand. "Its ok Pattycakes, its only your shoulders and I won't let anyone talk shit about my beautiful little boy" "Shut up asshole, you're drunk" "Drunk on my love for you baby" "Drunk on wine I think you mean" "Same thing, you're like a drug and I never want to stop taking you"

He giggles and pulls me against him so I can feel his boner on my thigh and I know he can feel mine "It's only your shoulder and I won't let people ever seen anything else because it's all mine" "All yours?" "All mine, you're never allowed to sleep with another girl or a guy or anyone. No one sees you naked and no one touches you, you're fucking mine and that isn't going to change"

Pete growls and his fingers dig into my hips, hard enough to leave bruises for me to find tomorrow as a reminder of tonight. He doesn't get possessive often but I love it and I don't consider myself a masochist but the bruises make me feel good. I love having reminders that I'm Pete's and every time I see a hickey or bruise he made it makes me feel like I belong.

No one's seen it but Pete's got the date we met tattooed on his thigh so he's always got a part of me on him. It's also the day we decided to try the band which has made us so successful but I know its for me. We're best friends and I don't know if either of us would be alive if we hadn't met so it means a lot.

I would love to get Pete's name tattooed on me but I've never wanted tattoos and I'm really scared of the pain. If there was a less painful way to bind myself to Pete forever then I would do it because he means a lot to me. I know he'll never love me in the way I want but we're best friends and I hope that never changes.

Me and Pete are both tired and going to pass out from drinking too much soon so I kiss Pete's lips and lie back on the pillow. I never get to kiss him when we're not drunk and I want to be allowed to so I take a really big risk. "Pete I'm going to tell you something and you're going to agree ok?" "Yeah ok, tell me what you want baby" "I want to make out with you even when we're not drunk and I want to try going further some time"

Pete's hand slides up from my hips and he gives me a little smile "Yeah I'd love to make out with you as much as possible, if you want to get on your knees for me that's ok" "You won't stop me?" "No I've decided to just go with it and we love each other so we can do stuff like that"

I thought he'd say no so I'm really glad that he agreed because now I can kiss him hard again and close my eyes. Pete likes to talk when he's drunk but he doesn't say anything more so we lie together in silence until we both fall asleep.


End file.
